La Frikipedia (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: La mejor pagina cuando quieres encontrar información sobre tus personajes favoritos!


_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D no es mio... solo eso queria decir xD**_

_**Se que tengo que actualizar varias cosas... jeje n.n' Pero tenia ganas de un cambio después de dedicarme exclusivamente a la Friki de Hetalia... así que llego la friki de Yu-Gi-Oh! *3***_

* * *

_**Yusei Fudo **_

_Protagonista de la serie, puede hacer lo que sea sin despeinarse (eso va en serio) _

Yusei duerme... no se despeina.

Yusei se acuesta en el pasto... no se despeina.

Yusei caminando bajo una tormenta... no se despeina.

Yusei es mojado por Jack y Crow para que ver si su pelo cede... y no, no se despeina.

_ ¿Que carajo tiene tu cabello, hombre? ¿Gel? ¿Las cremas para la piel de Jack?_

_ ¡Oye!_

_ Solo es... ¿natural?_

_ Es un signo con la marca de la cola de dragon carmesi, pero luego de pagar para que borraran el tatuaje consigue la de la cabeza del dragon _

_ Oigan, la cola y la cabeza del dragón son muy parecidas_

_ Tal vez, pero la cabeza es la cabeza y la cola es la cola_

_ La frase mas inteligente que has dicho en tu vida Jack_

_ ¿Que dijiste?_

_ ¡Lo que escuchaste!_

_ Grrrrr_ (entra Bruno al taller con una netbook bajo el brazo)

_ ¡Jack, Crow! ¡Yusei y Aki estan en una cita!_

_ ¿Como lo sabes?_

_ Rua y Ruka los estan espiando... ¡pero ya les dije que esta mal!_ (cof,cof)

_ ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!_ (Bruno enciende la computadora y aparece una ventana de videochat mostrando a Yusei y Aki de espaldas)

**_ ... y entonces ella dijo que..._ **

_ Pobre Yusei, tiene que soportar charla de chicas_

_ ... **¿la cola del dragón en el brazo? ¡prefiero salir con las alitas gays de Jack!_ **(los dos empiezan a reir)

_ Mal amigo_

_Vive en satelite ya que su padre murio en un accidente que el mismo provoco, que tambien destruyo media ciudad y la convirtio en isla _

**En la cita de Yusei y Aki **

_ ¿Era muy malo vivir en Satelite?_

_ No mucho, yo era feliz con mis amigos y Martha, ella es como una madre para mi_

_ Ella te quiere mucho_

_ Lo se. Pero nunca pude dejar de darle rabietas_

_ ¡Jajajajaja~! Aunque ustedes eran felices con su amistad, no les interesaba lo material_

_ Admitire que hubiera sido mejor disponer de unas cuantas cosas, pero vivir entre basura y malhechores me enseño a fortalecerme y aprender muchas que me sirven de mucho hoy en día para mantenerme y ayudar a mis amigos_

_ Es cierto. Supongo que siendo una niña rica no me han enseñado mucho eso_

_ No eres solo una niña rica. Luchas por lo quieres, nunca te rindes y ayudas a la gente. Eres muy buena persona Aki_

_ Gracias Yusei_ (la pelirroja se sonroja, mira sus pies y acerca disimuladamente su mano a Yusei)_ ¿Que pelicula quieres ver?_

_ No lo se_ (paran a ver los carteles de las peliculas, Yusei entrelaza sus dedos con los de Aki)_ Cualquier cosa esta bien_

_ Sus cartas las consiguio mientras buscaba en la basura buscando comida (por eso gran parte de sus cartas tienen "Junk" o chatarra en sus nombres). _

_ Entonces Yusei, ¿me cambias esta carta?_

_ No_

_ ¿Esta?_

_ No_

_ Ayyyy, ¿porqué no?_

_ ¡Rua, ya deja de molestar a Yusei!_

_ Mis cartas son muy valiosas para mi, a pesar de haberlas encontrado entre la chatarra_

_ Pero seria genial tener una de tus cartas, para guardarla de recuerdo. Y tu tendrias un recuerdo de mi. Al menos dame un mechon de cabello_

_ No_

_ ¡Que malo eres Yusei! ¡Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!_

* * *

**_Jack Atlas _**

_Es un clon seto Kaiba, es rubio por que en el proceso se mezclaron algunos genes de Joey Wheeler (es mejor no saber como paso eso, creanme) _

_ Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules... ummm... es un buena carta_

_ ¿Leyendo los libros de la escuela de Rua y Ruka? ¡Me sorprendes Jack!_

_ Cállate imbécil. Hmp, siempre he admirado a este tipo, Seto Kaiba. Tiene pinta de ser un ganador, como yo_

_ Y vivia a la sombre de otro. Yugi Moto... Parecen Yusei y tu Jack, pero parece que este tipo Kaiba era mas guapo que tu_

*_Inserte sonido de disco rayado* _

_ ¿Que has dicho Crow?_

_ ... nada_

_Su tatuaje es el las alas del dragon carmesi _

_ Asi que, Izayoi y tu son novios_

Jack y Crow observaban a Yusei colgar en la pared una foto del equipo 5D's.

_ Si, desde hoy_

_ Entonces la pasaron bien en la cita_

_ Si_

_ ¡Ohhhh! ¡No perdiste el tiempo Yusei! ¡Ya pusiste una foto de ella como fondo en tu computadora! Jeje, picaron..._

_ ..._

_ ¿Y de que hablaron?_

_ De muchas cosas_

_ ¿Como de la cola fea en mi brazo?_

_ ..._

_ ¿O mis alitas gays?_

_ ..._

_ ¿NO DIRÁS NADA?_ (me mata que hablen los dos al mismo tiempo xD)

_ No_

_Engaño a Yusei para quitarle su dragon del polvazo estelar, pero luego lo perdio en un duelo en moto ante Yusei, desde entonces se ha (enamorado de el) picado y lo unico que quiere es derrotar a yusei por su honor de clon de kaiba. _

Un día cualquiera en el taller de los tres amigos satelitales, Yusei, Jack y Crow. Como Jack se ha gastado de nuevo todo el dinero, los otros en vez de regañarle siguieron el protocolo 'si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete a el' y ahora están los tres bebiéndose un café y hablando de duelos.

_ ¡Te lo digo Yusei! ¡Tu te pareces a Yugi y Jack a Kaiba!_

_ ¿El fundador de la Academia de Duelos?_

_ ¡El mismo!_

_ Ellos vivieron hace varios años Crow, debe ser una casualidad_

_ A Crow le parece guapo Kaiba..._

_ ... ¿enserio?_

_ ¡Cállate Jack!_

_ Yo solo estoy siguiendo tu tema de conversación_

_ Entonces a Yusei le encantara oir que te gusta la forma de vestir de Yugi, que se parece a la suya por cierto_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ¿Siempre estuvieron tan locos?_

* * *

**_Crow Hogan _**

_ Es un tio que al inicio no es signo pero cuando ve que Yusei se cambia el tatuaje, y que hay un puesto libre, no duda un segundo en tatuarse con la cola de dragon carmesi, quitandole las esperanzas de ser signo a Lua/Rua/Leo. _

_ Yo queria ser un signo..._

_ Deja de quejarte Rua_

_ ¡Mi Dragón Herramienta es genial!_

_ Lo se Rua_

_ Si tu pudieras me darias el tuyo, ¿verdad Ruka? ¿verdad?_

_ Si Rua_

_ ¡Genial! ¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo!_

_Juega con cartas (Manosnegras) Alanegra, que son tios haciendo cossplay de aves o cuervos defores y feos. _

_ ¡Mirenme! ¡Soy el Dragón Polvo de Estrella!_

_ ¡Y yo Kuribon!_

_ Sus disfraces son muy geniales chicos_

_ ¿De que estas disfrazada Aki-neesan?_

_ Soy Valkiria, la Maga. La encontré en uno de mis libros de historia_

_ ¡Una de las cartas de Yugi Moto! ¡Genial!_

_ ¡Oigan ustedes!_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ¿Crow?_

_ ¿No preferirian disfrazarse de un Ala Negra en vez de esos monstruos al azar?_

_ No_

_ ¿Por que nadie quiere hacer el equipo Ala Negra conmigo?_ (Crow se arrodilla en un rincon y lo rodea un aura depresiva)

* * *

**_Aki Izayoi_**

_Duelista psiquica y masoquista _

_ Mis poderes ya no funcionan_

_ Lo se. Debe ser por la marca del dragón_

_ Tal vez yo hice cosas muy malas usandolos pero ya cambie. Era una buena forma de defenderme... ¡ay!_

_ ¡Aki! ¿Te lasmimaste?_ (Yusei revisa la mano de Aki, se habia hecho un corte poco profundo)_ ¿Te duele?_

_ No_ (Aki suspira)_ No siento nada_

_ Igual debo vendarte para... (En la mente Aki: bla,bla,bla,bla)

_ De acuerdo Yusei~_

_Debido a la gente que hirio en su juventud, fue reclutada por (un grupo de acosadores sexuales) el movimieno arcadia (que quieren dominar el mundo con estas maquinitas). _

Hoy, esta humilde narradora va a presentarles un lugar super divertido~ Desde el Infierno: Los villanos de Yu-Gi-Oh!

_ Algun día me vengare Yusei... Y Aki sera toda mia_

_ Oye Bakura, ¿el nuevo sigue alucinando?_

_ Mas que nunca Yubel. ¿Tienes un tres?_

_A pesar de esta personalidad, tiene grandes cualidades _

Muchas palabras podian describir a Jack Atlas. Y este estaba seguro que 'pervertido' no era una de ellas. Pero en su cabeza no se borraba la imagen que vio una noche de tormenta. Se habia levantado a buscar un vaso con agua, la tormenta lo inquietaba y no le dejaba dormir, caminaba con cuidado por el oscuro pasillo y escucho ruidos raros que provenian del cuarto de Yusei. Inquieto, vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, se asomo y...

_ Puta imaginacion. Yo estaba medio dormido, ¡medio dormido!_

_ Cualquiera esta medio dormido cuando espia a su mejor amigo teniendo sexo con su novia_

_ ¡Te dije que no vi nada! ¡No vi los pechos de Izayoi!_

_ ¿Cuando mencione 'los pechos de Izayoi?_

_ Yo..._ (Jack se sonroja)

_ ¿Son tan grandes como se ven?_

_ Si, dinos Jack, ¿son tan grandes como se ven?_ (Jack y Crow tiemblan y se voltean. Yusei esta detras de ellos con una pinza en su mano)

_ ¡Te juro que fue un accidente!_

_ Por favor Yusei, no, no... NOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Tiene la marca del pie del dragon carmesi _

_ Mi marca brillo anoche, ¿ocurrio algo?_

_ Nada de suma importancia_

_ ¡Jack y Crow estan golpeados!_

_ Peleas de amigos. Ten, te compre un obsequio_

_ Oh, Yusei no hacia falta. Es un prendedor muy bonito, ¿no te habra costado mucho?_

_ Por supuesto que no, ¿verdad chicos?_ (voltea a ver a Jack y a Crow, ambos estan lastimados y vendados)

_ Nada es mucho para ti Izayoi..._

_ Yusei tiene que darte lo mejor..._

_ ¡Gracias chicos~!_

* * *

**_Bueno... quiero decir que el ultimo cap de la Friki de Hetalia esta en construccion xD Tuve muchos problemas ultimamente, pero con esto demuestro que sigo viva... jeje. Disculpen por no poner nada de los dragones ni a Rua ni a Ruka. La inspiracion tambien fue un problema este tiempo xD_**

**_Y quiero pedir menos Yuaki con OCC... en algunos fics no parecen ellos xs_**

**_Y nada,si quieren sugieran series para que las adapte con lo que diga la frikipedia (si quieren claro, no me considero buena escritora o algo asi xD)_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer!_**


End file.
